Girl Problems
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Nico is having girl trouble. So, who does he turn to? The one and Only Perseus Jackson! How will Percy react? And, who is this mystery girl?  DONT WON ANYtHING! reference To My demi-God Life
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a story on Thalico… this is dedicated to piequeenthegreat! She was on my profile saw this answer to a question, 8. Make up a summary for a Nico/ Percy fic. My response; Nico is having girl trouble. So who does he turn to? The one and only Percy Jackson! How will Percy react? And who is this mystery girl? Well, this a one-shot! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WARNING: Random quotes and phrases!**

***Nico's POV*Age 16**

I groaned as Annabeth told me that Thalia had left the hunters' for a "mysterious" reason.

"They can't leave me alone can they?" I mumbled under my breath… Oh yeah, they is Aphrodite and her daughters'. I leaned back in my chair, onto the back legs.

"Hey!" my 12 year old sister, Isabelle, yelped, "I'm trying to read here!"

"Then why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Because, I read in the dark better than in the light. Since Annabeth," she glared at Annabeth, "Insisted that we add windows to our room, there is barely _any_ darkness!"

"It's not my fault you get barely any sun…" I mumbled, "Anyway, Annabeth what is this mysterious reason?"

"Oh wow, no wonder how you lost to that dog…"

"That beagle was coached!** (A/N my favorite quote from H/M, even though I don't watch it anymore…) **So, what is this reason?"

"Well, the rumor is that Artemis kicked her out because she fell in _love…_" Isabelle said.

"I hate to admit it but you sister is right. I talked to Thalia over an Iris Message…" Annabeth said.

"Hey! Why do you hate to admit it?" Isabelle whimpered. For only getting here last year, she still has a lot to learn… Number one; children of Hades don't _whimper._

"Well, one; my brother must be idiotic to date you- or you tricked him."

"That's it!" she said jumping up from the floor. I grabbed her and brought her to a window, strapped her to the "time-out chair", and walked away.

"Did she say who?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah… but she said if I told she would electrocute me…"

*At dinner*

The rumor that Thalia had left for a boy was all around at dinner. It was strangely quieter at my table…  
Then, Thalia walked in. I wish I could say that I just acted all cool and like I didn't care… but I didn't… My mouth dropped all the way to Hades', my hands were sweaty, and I dropped my grilled cheese… Aww… I wanted that grilled cheese… I regained my self and heard someone's phone go off…. Wait… that's mine! I listened to the song for a minute; _I hate everything about you, why do I love you!_

I've heard that ringtone only a few times. _Thalia's ringtone… _

It was a text not a call luckily. I pulled my phone out silently. _Nice one, Death Breath. I bet you regret that now…  
_ As if on queue, I felt my leg being burned. I looked down and saw my sneaker on fire.

"Got it," Percy said. I felt my leg get really cold and wet after that. I looked at the Zeus' table and saw Thalia grinning ear to ear. I gave her a death glare, which had no affect.

"Hey, I haven't heard any arguing at your table," Brandon whispered from the Athena table, "What is Belle sick?" Oh no… I forgot to take her out of the chair…

"Hey Perce?" I asked Percy across the aisle, "I'll meet you at your cabin in ten minutes, okay?" He nodded.

I grabbed Brandon by the shirt collar and pulled him off to my cabin.

"But my sandwich" he protested. The when he realized where we were going he pulled my hand away from his collar. He ran into the Hades' cabin yelling at me, "I can't _believe_ you left her in here!"

"It's not my fault! I was busy after she was put in the chair! You usually come to pick her up before dinner!"

"I had archery before dinner!"

We found her still strapped to the chair glaring at me. But besides the glare she looked tired, almost sickly looking,

"Now you know why I don't like the sun… It- It makes me weaker…"

Brandon cut off the straps, helped her up, and gave her a giant bear hug in one second.

"Crushing your girlfriend…" she said with a weak laugh. He helped her out the door and to the camp fire, which nobody was there yet.

I walked silently walked over to the Poseidon cabin, and knocked. When Percy answered he pulled me inside.

"What do you want to discuss?"

"Two words: Girl problems…"

"Ahh my fellow hormonal teenage boy, it happens to everyone…" he said, "Now who is the girl?"

"Tha…" I said barely getting out the first few letters.

"Who?"

"Thal…" this time I got another letter out…

"Who? I can't hear you."

"Thalia!" I practically yelled.

Percy had very wise words after that… or actions. He fainted.

When he came back around five minutes later he started talking.

"Whoa, Nico, I had a dream that you said you like Thalia!" he said.

"That wasn't a dream Percy. I really do like Thalia." I whispered.

"What I can't hear you."

"I really do like Thalia." I said, this time in a normal voice.

"What'd you say?"

"I SAID I LIKE THALIA!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard a voice from the doorway say. I turned around slowly and saw Thalia standing there.

"Ruh Roh." I said.

**Ha Ha Ha! That's how this story ended! How'd you like it? Review so Isabelle doesn't get Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from Brandon's hug!**


	2. OverHearing

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 2 of Girl Problems! I know it was a one shot but I felt like a total jerk leaving it like that… so… This is dedicated to my friend Emily who recently started the boy she likes from the beginning of the year! So, before I go into all talk modes, on with the story!**

_**Isabelle's POV (I had a great idea for this, that's the only reason)**_

After Brandon had almost crushed me in a hug, I noticed after we left Nico had walked away… towards Percy's Cabin… hmm…

"Hey, um save me a seat at the camp fire," I told him, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Are you sure? I don't think Nico would want you to go off into the darkness by yourself…"

"Brandon, if I haven't told you once, I'll tell you know; I rule the darkness. Okay? I'll be fine." I said, trying to convince him.

Once he finally let me go, I sneaked with the shadows to Percy's cabin. I was always helping the Aphrodite cabin with relationship gossip to keep them away from me and Brandon, which I took that deal immediately. Aphrodite had gotten me in trouble before with love; I'm not going to let it happen again…

I blended in with shadows and crept in the open Cabin door. Luckily, there was enough shadow around the walls that I could sneak in. I listened into their conversation, and when Nico almost screamed I almost fainted.

"I LIKE THALIA!" he had yelled.

"What?" Thalia's voice ringed from the doorway.

"Ruhr Rohr…" Nico said. I had never told Nico I was helping the Aphrodite Cabin, so I was apart of _they_ that he mentioned… I all of the sudden felt sick to my stomach. I had found out last year Hades had given me the power to control wolves'.

I summoned two out from the woods and sent them to chase Percy and Thalia, so I could talk with Nico. Now, being the son/ daughter of Poseidon/ Zeus, they ran when they saw the wolves.

Nico turned around and stared at me… I think I blew my cover…

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nico, there's something I have to tell you…" I explained to him how I had been helping the Aphrodite's with relationships…

"So, who did you report to them?"

"Just a few out in the opens they really should've noticed… Percy and Annabeth don't know how you could miss that one, Katie and Travis, and… oh yeah! Jason and Piper, a newbie. Just a few others… I thought that if I told them who you like, they wouldn't have me keep doing this…"

"So, you risked your friends and brothers love lives for you?"

"Uh, yah…" I said guilty.

I looked up to see him grinning.

"You _finally_ understand the concept of being a child of Hades… well done."

"Whoa, you sound like a real older brother would sound like…" scary… I thought.

"We should get to the camp fire…" I said.

"Yeah… but you cannot tell anyone I like her, okay?"

"You got it big bro. I promise never to tell about your crush on Thalia." I will never tell a soul I had my fingers crossed when I promised him.

_Percy's POV_

I had finally escaped the wolves, Thalia wasn't as lucky. She had escaped but had gotten bit by one. She was currently in the infirmary getting the wound treated.

It would have been different if it was a regular wolf. But these were summoned by a daughter of Hades', so it had some kind of death poison, so she got the bite infected.

I sat down next to Annabeth, my current girlfriend, and participated in the camp fire sing-along.

I had thought about how the wolves appeared from the forest and chased me and Thalia when the only person who can summon wolves is… Oh no! Isabelle heard who Nico likes. She had told the Aphrodite cabin that Me and Annabeth, Katie and Travis, and Jason and Piper were dating… She's the snitch everyone talks about… Oh Crap…


End file.
